A current conventional vehicle wheel alignment system uses sensors or heads that are attached to the wheels of a vehicle to measure various angles of the wheels and suspension. These angles are communicated to a host system, where they are used in the calculation of vehicle alignment angles. In the standard conventional aligner configuration, four alignment heads are attached to the wheels of a vehicle. Each sensor head comprises two horizontal or toe measurement sensors and two vertical or camber/pitch sensors. Each sensor head also contains electronics to support overall sensor data acquisition as well as communications with the aligner console, local user input, and local display for status feedback, diagnostics and calibration support. The four sensors and electronics as well as the mechanical housing that makes up each head necessarily is duplicated four times, as there is one for each wheel.
In recent years, wheels of motor vehicles have been aligned in some shops using a computer-aided, three-dimensional (3D) machine vision alignment system. In such a system, one or more cameras view targets attached to the wheels of the vehicle, and a computer in the alignment system analyzes the images of the targets to determine wheel position and alignment of the vehicle wheels from the wheel position data. The computer typically guides an operator to properly adjust the wheels for precise alignment, based on calculations obtained from processing of the image data. A wheel alignment system or aligner of this image processing type is sometimes called a “3D aligner.” An example of a vehicle wheel aligner using such image processing is the Visualiner 3D or “V3D”, commercially available from John Bean Company of Conway, Ark., a division of Snap-on Incorporated.
Alternatively, a machine vision wheel alignment system may include a pair of passive heads and a pair of active sensing heads. The passive heads are for mounting on a first pair of wheels of a vehicle to be measured, and the active sensing heads are for mounting on a second pair of wheels of the vehicle. Each passive head includes a target, and each active sensing head includes gravity gauges for measuring caster and camber, and an image sensor for producing image data, including an image of a target of one of the passive heads, when the various heads are mounted on the respective wheels of the vehicle. The system also includes a spatial relationship sensor associated with at least one of the active sensing heads, to enable measurement of the spatial relationship between the active sensing heads when the active sensing heads are mounted on wheels of the vehicle. The system further includes a computer for processing the image data relating to observation of the targets, as well as positional data from the spatial relationship sensor, for computation of at least one measurement of the vehicle.
Traditional sensor-on-vehicle wheel alignment systems are simple to calibrate using well-known calibration fixtures comprising a straight bar and an accurate level. 3D machine vision wheel alignment systems are also calibrated using well-known techniques such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,658 to Jackson et al. Measurement algorithms for both these types of aligners are also well-known.
There exists a need for a methodology for easily and efficiently calibrating an alignment measurement system that uses a combination of 3D machine vision and conventional measurement technologies. There also exists a need for measurement techniques for such alignment systems.